sigmastorm2fandomcom-20200215-history
Shatter the Shard
{| width="100%" | align="left" valign="top" width="33%" | Information Steps: # Go to Ashstorm ToO (North Edge) (8,15) #* Receive Trigonal Crystal Blueprint #* Assemble 4 Trigonal Crystal # Go to Ashstorm ToO (North Edge) (2,16) #* Insert Trigonal Crystal # Go to Ashstorm ToO (North Edge) (12,13) #* Insert Trigonal Crystal # Go to Ashstorm ToO (North Edge) (12,6) #* Insert Trigonal Crystal #* Kill 8 Shard Trigonal #* Return to (12,6) # Go to Ashstorm ToO (North Edge) (1,2) #* Insert Trigonal Crystal Rewards: * 251,661 XP * 10 Skill Points | align="left" valign="top" width="67%" | Details The North Edge is a wide plateau that sits above the hills. Steep cliffs fall away on every side to the blasted land below. It looks oddly artificial, but you instantly forget that when you find a TIU Trooper bleeding out. Deep gashes are ripped across his body armor. You search through your backpack for a Medpack but the trooper grabs your arm, 'Don't worry about that. I'm too far gone to be helped by Medpacks.' A rattling cough rips through his body. You stare down at him helpless until he regains himself again. 'The Trigonal must be destroyed. The B2269s are like sitting ducks to them. But Central Command wants to test out a new weapon against the Shard. They see this as an ideal opportunity. Here, take my Datapad, it will explain my Mission... sorry but I must rest.' The trooper quickly falls into unconsciousness. He will not last long. You open the Datapad and find the Recon Mission quickly. There are four locations marked on the satellite scan. The Mission directives state that Ultra High Frequency Pulastors must be built at the marked locations. These Pulsators come in two parts. A Shard Crystal must be inserted into the Pulsator Stands. The Stands scan the Crystal, then transmit an energy Pulse at the crystals Resonant Threshold. This will shatter all crystalline structures of that type in the area. You see that the four Pulsator Stands have been placed already, they only require the Shard Crystals to complete the weapon. After searching through the Mission files you find a theoretical schematic for a Trigonal Crystal. You should compile a Trigonal Crystal and place it in the Pulsator Stand located at North Edge 2,16. You receive 1 x Trigonal Crystal Blueprint In the corner of the North Edge you find the first Pulsator Stand. It just needs a Trigonal Crystal to complete the experimental weapon You slip the Crystal into the socket. Red lights run up the side indicating that it is transmitting. You open the Datapad and look for the next Pulsator Stand. The Mission text highlights the co-ordinates North Edge 12,13. The Pulsator Stand is located just north of the Assembly Plant, the stand is working perfectly. It only needs the Trigonal Crystal to start transmitting the correct resonance frequency. The Crystal slips easily into the socket. The stand gives off a low hum as it starts to transmit. You open the Datapad for the third Pulsator Stand location, the Mission objectives highlights North Edge 12,6. You need another Trigonal Crystal. Taking a deep breath you start searching for another Shard.' You are surprised to find the third Pulsator Stand is located in a small clearing. The Pulsator only needs a Trigonal Crystal to start transmitting the Trigonal Resonance Frequency. You place the Trigonal crystal into the socket. As you do so you hear a sound behind you. A Trigonal patrol marches into view, you must destroy 8 Shard Trigonal to protect the Pulsator Stand. The Pulsator Stand is complete, but a small Trigonal patrol has discovered you. You must destroy the Patrol to protect the Pulsator Stand. As the last Trigonal falls before you, you turn to check that the Pulsator Stand is ok. The small red lights indicate it is unharmed and transmitting. Relieved you open the Datapad to find the last Pulsator Stand location, the co-ordinates North Edge 1,2 are highlighted. The last Pulsator Stand stand before you. You just need one more Trigonal Crystal to complete the mission.' You slip the last Crystal into place. The Pulsator Stand gives off a low hum as it starts to transmit the Resonance Frequency. The Datapad suddenly bleeps loudly. You are surprised to find a video link open in the small view screen. A small man in glasses peers back at you, 'I have just registered the Resonance Grid has come online. What is the effect on the Shard in that area?' You look around and see a few Trigonal Shard marching across a distant ridge. They are utterly oblivious to anything other than the strong wind. You tell the little man the bad news, he blinks back at you. 'Nothing, nothing has happened! Thats ridiculous, all crystalline material have a Resonance Frequency that it shatters at. You didn't do it right! Give me detailed scans of the Pulsator Stands at once. I can then find your mistake...' The man rants on, but you don't care. An entire squad has been killed and all he cares about is his silly experiment. You drop the Datapad next to the Pulsator and walk away slowly. You can still hear the odious man screaming at you several feet away. You suddenly wish LaReina was here, she would make him shut up. You receive 251,661 Xp + 10 Skill Points Category:Missions